


Eddard Stark: Was wäre, wenn Lyanna nicht weggelaufen wäre?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Eddard Stark denkt an das was er alles im Krieg verloren hat. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn Lyanna nicht weggelaufen wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Eddard Stark: Was wäre, wenn Lyanna nicht weggelaufen wäre?

### Turm der Freude, 10. Mond 281 n. A. E.

Der Krieg war vorbei und Ned fühlte sich, als hätte er alles verloren. Seine Schwester, für die er in den Krieg gezogen war, lag tot in seinen Armen. Er hatte seinen Vater und seinen Bruder Brandon durch die Grausamkeiten des irren Königs verloren. Er hatte seinen Cousin Niklaas Ruhmspeer in der Schlacht beim Dreizack verloren, als dieser sein Leben für ihn opferte. Er hatte seine Cousine Amara Ruhmspeer verloren, die in dem Wahnsinn des Prinzen gefangen war und schon vor seiner Ankunft hier beim Turm der Freude begraben wurden war. Fünf Leben für nichts. Oder vielleicht für eines, wenn man den weinenden Säugling mit einberechnete. Etwas was der Prinz geschaffen hatte. 

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Krieges weinte Ned Stark und wünschte sich von Herzen, dass Lyanna nicht weggelaufen wäre. Vielleicht hätte er ihr helfen sollen? Wenn sie nicht hätte heiraten müssen, dann wäre sie womöglich nie mit den Prinzen durchgebrannt. Ned stellte sich nur für die eine Nacht eine bessere Welt vor. Ein Traum, ein sehr schöner Traum. 

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

„WIESO SOLLTE ICH NETT ZU IHM SEIN? ICH WILL IHN NICHT HEIRATEN!“  
„DAS WIRST DU ABER! DU BIST MEINE TOCHTER UND DU WIRST DEINE PFLICHT ERFÜLLEN!“  
„ER IST EIN SÄUFER! EIN HURENHELD! ER HAT KEINE EHRE! WIESO SOLLTE ICH RESPEKTVOLL SEIN ODER SO EINEN MANN ÜBERHAUPT HEIRATEN!“

Ned schreckte aus seinem Bett hoch und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Es war als würde er noch träumen. Er hatte schon oft davon geträumt. Es war vor zwei Jahren, bei dem Turnier von Harrenhal gewesen. Etwa in der Mitte. Wieder einmal hatten sich Vater und Lyanna über ihre Verlobung mit Robert gestritten. Mehrmals hatte er danach gedacht, dass er eingreifen sollte. 

Wie beim letzten Mal, schlüpfte Amara in sein Zimmer. Sie weinte und flüchtete in seine Arme. Beim letzten Mal hatte er gedacht, dass sie wegen Robert weinte. Auch sie war einmal mit ihm verlobt gewesen und es musste sie geschmerzt haben, dass er jetzt verliebt in ihre Cousine war und sie heiraten sollte. 

Allerdings… hatte der Krieg und seine Schwester ihm nicht gelehrt, dass er nie einfach von etwas ausgehen sollte?

Jetzt in den Nebenraum zu stürmen, würde gar nichts bringen. Er konnte besser später mit seinem Vater in Ruhe sprechen, wenn sein Temperament sich gelegt hatte. 

„DU WIRST LORD BARATHEON HEIRATEN! DAS IST MEIN LETZTES WORT!“

Vielleicht sollte er jetzt einfach anfangen ein guter Cousin zu sein. Besser als beim letzten Mal. Schließlich war ihm Amaras Schicksal immer noch unbekannt. Was hatte sie zu ihren Taten bewogen? Was brachte sie jetzt zum weinen?

„Beruhig dich, Amara“, sagte er leise und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Amara war ebenfalls seine Schwester. Er hatte tatsächlich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht, als mit Lyanna, durch sein Leben im Süden. „Alles wird gut. Sag mir bitte, warum du weinst.“

Beim letzten Mal hatte er nur über Robert gesprochen und sie hatte nur noch mehr geweint, aber diesmal nicht. Er sah ihre Mühe sich zusammenzureißen und ruhig zu sprechen. Geduldig sah Ned sie an und wartete auf ihre Worte.

„Lyanna hat recht mit… mit Robert… also er ist… da war, als ich… Niklaas hat… nein, es war…“

Ned packte sanft Amaras Schultern und brachte seine Cousine so dazu ihn anzusehen. „Bitte Amara, du musst ruhig sprechen, damit ich dich verstehen kann“, sprach Ned eindringlich. „Was ist mit Robert, Lyanna, Niklaas und dir?“

Und dann erzählte Amara ihm eine Geschichte, die ihn absolut entsetzte und die er noch nie gehört hatte. Die Variante, die er kannte war harmlos. Als Amara vierzehn war, da war Robert von Hohenehr nach Amberly gereist, um seine Verlobte zu heiraten. Die beiden hatten sich nach seiner Aussage nicht gemocht und deswegen war die Verlobung wieder aufgelöst wurden. Alle hatten sich damals gewundert und es war auch ein kleiner Skandal, aber nichts weiter davon war bekannt. 

Aber die Wahrheit war – und Ned zweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass es so gewesen war – viel erschreckender. Robert hatte Amara wunderschön gefunden – was sie auch war – und wollte ihr näher kommen. In den Gärten war die Situation eskaliert. Sie hatte ihn abgelehnt, da sie noch nicht verheiratet waren, aber Robert hatte darauf bestanden, dass es in Ordnung war, da sie verlobt waren. Als Amara versucht hatte zu fliehen, wollte er Gewalt anwenden. Zum Glück war Niklaas dazu gekommen und hatte sie getrennt. Danach war die Verlobung von Haus Ruhmspeer aus aufgehoben wurde – offiziell ohne Begründung. 

Merkwürdigerweise hatte Ned keinen Impuls seinen Freund zu verteidigen, denn zeitgleich mit Amaras Geschichte, blitzte das Bild von Robert ihm vor Augen, als er die ermordeten Targaryen-Kinder ohne Reue betrachtete. 

Ned küsste seine Cousine auf die Stirn und versprach ihr: „Ich werde Vater überzeugen die Verlobung zu brechen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

War das der Grund, warum Amara mit Lyanna gegangen war? Hatte sie ihrer Cousine nur zu ihrem Glück und ihrer Freiheit verhelfen wollen? Es war vorstellbar. Amara hatte das Herz dazu. Sie war eines der sanftesten und freundlichsten Wesen, die er kannte. 

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Nach dem Turniertag, der ereignislos verlaufen war – zumindest ohne Skandale – klopfte Ned an der Kammer seines Vaters. Es war nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Fest. 

„Ned, du siehst ernst aus“, sagte Vater bei Neds eintreten. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?“

„Ich habe zwei Anliegen, die mir wichtig sind“, offenbarte Ned und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Vater ihm anbot. Zwei Anliegen, die die Geschichte ihres Hauses entscheiden würden. 

Dann begann er Vater die Geschichte von Robert und Amara zu erzählen, aber nicht mit den schönen Worten seiner Cousine. Sie hatte das Wort Vergewaltigung nicht einmal angedeutet. Aber Ned sprach die unschöne Wahrheit aus. „Ich weiß, unsere Beziehungen zum Süden sind wichtig und du willst sie fördern, aber ich denke nicht dass die Verbindung klug ist. Es würde Lyannas Glück kosten.“

Vater nickte nachdenklich, war aber nicht bereit ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Das tat Vater immer so. Er konnte einfach nur grimmig schauen und man wusste nicht, wie er über das Thema dachte. 

„Und dein zweites Anliegen?“

Seine Wangen brannten heißer. „Ist persönlich“, gab Ned zu. „Ich würde gerne Lady Ashara Dayn um ihre Hand in die Ehe bitten und hätte gerne deinen Segen.“

Jetzt, wo alles anders verlaufen würde, da würde Brandon natürlich Catelyn heiraten. So wie es hätte sein sollen. Und Ned konnte sein Versprechen – das er Ashara noch nicht gegeben hatte – einlösen. In dem Krieg hatte er auch sie verloren. Ihre Liebe war durch die Ereignisse zerstört wurden. Den Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal begehen. 

„Wird sie ja sagen?“, fragte sein Vater und wirkte interessiert. 

Merkwürdigerweise war sich Ned absolut sicher, dass das schönste Mädchen von Westeros ihn heiraten wollte. Deswegen nickte er. „Wir lieben uns.“

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Alle hatten sich fürs Fest fertig gemacht. Lyanna trug ein schlichtes graublaues Kleid und sah deutlich mürrisch aus. 

„Lyanna, ich erwarte, dass du heute äußerst höflich zu Robert Baratheon bist-“

Lyanna schnaubte und ihre Augen funkelten. „Wieso musst es Robert Baratheon sein? Ich würde jeden Mann ihm bevorzugen! Wieso kann ich nicht Niklaas heiraten? Oder Jorah Mormont? Oder Howland Reet? Bei den Göttern, ich würde sogar Roose Bolton vorziehen!“

„Ich bin froh, dass du deiner nächsten Verlobung so kooperativ gegenüber stehst“, meinte Vater und sah sichtlich amüsiert aus, während Lyanna verwirrt war. „Wie ich dir sagen wollte, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast, will ich dass du äußerst höflich zu Lord Baratheon bist, wenn ich eure Verlobung heute aufbreche. Deine Vorschläge für deine zukünftige Verlobung werde ich berücksichtigen.“

Irgendwie sah Lyanna glücklich und geschlagen zugleich aus. Ned lächelte und ließ Amara bei sich einharken, als sie zum Fest gingen. Amüsiert hörte er wie Brandon auf Vater einzureden versuchte, auch seine Verlobung zu lösen. 

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Ashara strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Ja“, antwortete sie ihm, als sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick von ihm löste. „Ja, ich will.“

Zur Sicherheit hatte Ned sie anstatt am Abschlussfest des Finales des Tjost, einen Tag vorher am Abend gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Ashara war absolut begeistert und zu ihrem Vergnügen hob er sie hoch und drehte sie im Kreis. 

War dies immer noch ein Traum? Wenn, dann war es der beste Traum seines Lebens.

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Als er es Lord Arryn erklärte, verstand sein Ziehvater ihn. Ned wusste zwar noch nicht selbst, was er sagen sollte, wenn Robert ihn konfrontieren würde, aber er konnte nicht mit ihm nach Hohenehr zurückkehren und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Robert hatte versucht seine Cousine zu vergewaltigen. Das war keine Tat, die eine Freundschaft einfach wegsteckte. 

Robert war untröstlich, aber Ned gab sich auch keine Mühe in seiner Gegenwart zu bleiben. Er mied seinen Freund seit Tagen. Seit drei Tagen – dem Ende ihrer Verlobung – betrank sich Robert bei jedem Fest. 

Ned hatte es geschafft Ashara dazu zu überreden, das Finale auszulassen und stattdessen abseits einen ruhigen Spaziergang zu machen. Sein Ziel war es eigentlich nur seine Schwester nicht dabei zu haben. Lyanna, die ihm nach dem Ende ihrer Verlobung etwas schuldete, hatte zugestimmt Anstandsdame zu spielen. Egal was sich zwischen Rhaegar und Lyanna noch entwickeln mochte, zumindest gab es keinen Skandal. 

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Ohne den Skandal waren sie natürlich nicht gleich nach dem Tjost abgereist. Sie waren beim Abschlussfest dabei, wo Lyanna mit verschiedenen Männern tanzte. Schließlich wollte sie sich selbst für einen neuen Verlobten entscheiden, bevor es ihr Vater tat. 

Die Gerüchte um das Ende der Verlobung zwischen Robert und Lyanna ranken sich mittlerweile weit. Nach zwei gebrochenen Verlobungen, fragten sie sich langsam was mit Robert nicht stimmte. 

Während Ned seiner Verlobten Ashara nachgab und immer wieder mit ihr tanzte, bemerkte er das Arthur Dayn und seine Cousine Amara miteinander tanzten. Dabei fiel ihm ein weiteres ungelöstes Rätsel ihrer Geschichte auf. Die Diener hatten ihm gesagt, dass Arthur Amaras Leiche selbst mit eigenen Händen unter Tränen begraben hatte. Waren die beiden verliebt? Oder würden sie es sein? Amara war das letze Mädchen – noch vor Lyanna – die vorehelichen Sex akzeptieren würde. Zumindest konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Es passte nicht zu ihr. Allerdings sehnte sie sich auch noch Liebe. Und Liebe konnte viel bewirken. Das wusste auch er. 

 

### Harrenhal, 2. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Am nächsten Tag trat Ned mit Asharas Gunst am Buhurt teil. Zusammen mit seinem Cousin Niklaas bildete er einen Partner. Nicht mit Robert. Soweit er wusste, schlief dieser seinen Rausch aus. 

Niklaas war ein brillanter Schwertkämpfer. Sein Tod war unerwartet gewesen und hatte Niklaas eigentlich auch nur ereilt, weil er sich als Schutzschild für Ned geopfert hatte. Nur dank ihm, stand Ned mit unter den letzten Kämpfern. Ihre Gegner waren Gerold Hohenturm und Arthur Dayn. Ned hatte schon einmal gegen sie gekämpft und hätte verloren, wenn sein Freund Howland Ser Arthur nicht von hinten erstochen hätte. 

In diesem Kampf war es anders. Der Tod schwebte nicht vor ihren Augen. Ned wich dem Schwert von Ser Gerold aus, um ihn gegen das Bein zu schlagen und ihn so zu Fall zu bringen. Im nächsten Moment spürte auch er einen Schmerz an der Seite und er krachte zu Boden. Sein Schwert fiel zur Seite und er rollte sich weg, um den letzten beiden Teilnehmern ihren Platz zu lassen. 

Es waren sowohl Arthur, als auch Niklaas grandios. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts und es war ein Schwertkampf der seines Gleichen suchte, aber nie finden würde. Als Arthur ein zweites Schwert vom Boden aufnahm, tat Niklaas es ihm gleich. Ducken, parieren, ausweichen. Schlag um Schlag. Drehung, Schritt, noch einmal. 

Die Zuschauer staunten, waren sprachlos, dann jubelten sie wieder. Von überall her kamen Anfeuerungsrufe. Immer wieder stockten die beiden, als ihre Schwerter gegeneinander prallten und sie dann wieder von einander wichen. Aber es gab kein Unentschieden. 

Zu aller Überraschung – auch seiner eigenen – schaffte es Ser Arthur erst Niklaas rechte Hand zu entwaffnen, aber im nächsten Augenblick bekam er Niklaas Ellebenbogen unters Kinn geschlagen. Arthur erschlaffte für nur einen Augenblick, seine Arme hingen an den Seiten herunter. Aber dieser Augenblick reichte für Niklaas aus ihm sein zweites Schwert an den Hals zu legen und Arthur blieb erstarrt stehen. Niklaas Ruhmspeer wurde zum Sieger des Buhurt erklärt. Er gewann, gegen das Schwert des Morgens. 

 

### Winterfell, 4. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Nach dem Ende des Turniers und nachdem Lyanna sich gegen eine Ehe mit ihrem Cousin entschieden hatte, reisten sie zurück nach Winterfell. Ashara kam mit ihnen. Die Hochzeit wurde bereits vorbereitet. 

Um ihr zu helfen, sich im Norden anzupassen, schenkte er ihr nicht traditionell zu ihrer offiziellen Verlobungsfeier nur ein Fell, sondern noch viele weitere. Ashara mochte Handarbeit nicht besonders, aus anderen Gründen als Lyanna, aber sie hatte sich mit Amara angefreundet. Amara war die perfekte nördliche Dame und Handarbeit gehörte zu ihren Leidenschaften. So half sie Ashara Kleider und Mäntel für den Norden zu nähen. 

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Ned seine Schwester. „Ich meine… Roose Bolton? Ich verstehe… Niklaas ist unser Cousin, aber ich dachte du magst Lord Reet?“

„Das tue ich“, antwortete Lyanna sicher. „Aber er ist ein Freund. Außerdem hat Vater ein nützliches Bündnis aufgegeben. Haus Bolton war schon immer unser größter Rivale und auch Feind. Es wäre ein ebenso wichtiges Bündnis und es gleicht mein… nun ich tue meine Pflicht. Dazu war ich immer bereit, auch wenn ihr mir das Gegenteil vorgeworfen habt.“

Lyanna schien ernst und entschlossen. Es stimmte, sie hatten ihr immer Egoismus vorgeworfen, obwohl Lyanna das nie war. Sie war nur wild. Und sie wollte Robert nicht heiraten, wofür es gute Gründe gab, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Sie hatte Amaras Geheimnis gekannt, aber es zu ihrer Ehre nicht als Argument gebracht. 

„Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich“, sagte Ned ein wenig bedauernd. Er hoffte auch, dass sie nicht noch mit Prinz Rhaegar weglaufen würde. 

Trotzig hob Lyanna das Kinn. „Das werde ich“, versicherte sie ihm. „Ich schaffe mir mein eigenes Glück.“

 

### Winterfell, 6. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Seine Hochzeit war keine übereilte Aktion wie beim letzten Mal. Alles war gründlich vorbereitet wurden und die Hochzeit war so groß, wie es für eine nördliche Hochzeit denkbar war. Sogar die Highland Games fanden statt, an denen er traditionell teilnehmen musste. 

Haus Dayn war natürlich angereist. Aber überraschenderweise auch Ser Arthur Dayn, der Prinzessin Elia begleitete, die beide nur für Ashara kamen. Es war eigenartig wie gut er sich mit Ser Arthur verstand, wenn er daran dachte, wie er den Ritter in einem anderen Leben getötet hatte. Vielleicht stand ihm das sogar noch bevor. 

Aber bisher sah es nicht so aus, als wollte Lyanna abhauen. Sie tanzte pflichtbewusst mir Roose Bolton und unterhielt sich höflich mit ihm. 

Sein Vater leitete die Zeremonie vor den Alten Göttern und fragte: „Wer tritt in dieser Nacht vor die alten Götter?“

Obwohl Südländer diese Zeremonie wohl eigenartig fanden, hatte Ashara sofort zugestimmt und alle anderen hatten akzeptiert. Sie wollte mit ihm unter den Göttern heiraten, die sie auch den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten würden. Ihr Vater begleitete sie und hatte sie vor den Wehrholzbaum gebracht. 

Lord Dayn antwortete: „Ashara, aus dem Hause Dayn, ist hier um sich zu vermählen. Eine erwachsene Frau. Edel und von hoher Geburt. Sie ist gekommen um den Segen der Götter zu bitten. Wer erhebt Anspruch auf sie?“

Ned atmete Mut ein, bevor er dazu trat. Endlich heiratete er das Mädchen, das er liebte. Es war wie ein Wunder. „Eddard aus dem Hause Stark. Lord von Maidengraben. Wer überreicht sie?“ Das war es was sein Vater ihm versprochen hatte. Er hatte bis zu diesen Morgen gewartet, um ihn zu sagen, welches Land er erben würde. Es war eine große Überraschung und eine hohe Ehre. 

„Alaric aus dem Hause Dayn. Der Vater der Braut.“ 

Sein Vater wandte sich an Ashara und fragte die letzte entscheidende Frage: „Lady Ashara. Nehmt ihr diesen Mann?“

Fest entschlossen und mit einem Lächeln antwortete Ashara: „Ich nehme diesen Mann.“

 

### Winterfell, 6. Mond 279 n. A. E.

Das Hochzeitfest war großartig, so viel Ned davon mitbekam. Ashara und er aßen etwas, tanzte zwei Tänze, bekamen Glückwünsche und Hochzeitsgeschenke und als wieder getanzt wurde, flüstere Ashara ihm ins Ohr, dass sie eine geheime Überraschung für ihn hatte. 

In einen unbewachten Flur, nahm sie seine Hände und erzählte ihm, dass sie schwanger war. Ihr Kind! Das Kind was gestorben war! Das Kind, das sie in Harrenhal gezeugt hatten!

Um seine Gefühle, hauptsächlich seine Ängste, zu verbergen, küsste er sie auf den Mund und Ashara packte ihm am Hemd und zog ihn immer weiter weg. 

Als er sich kurz lösen konnte, sagte er: „Ashara wir müssen zurück. Die anderen wollen-“ „Glaubst du wir brauchen Hilfe dabei uns auszuziehen und uns zu unseren Kammern zu bewegen?“, fragte Ashara amüsiert. „Komm Ned, lass uns unsere Ehe rechtlich machen.“

Natürlich folgte er seiner Frau und warf seine Bedenken in den Wind. Ashara war sehr gut darin, ihn zu fragwürdigen Sachen zu überreden, ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen. Ihre Nacht war noch besser als die erste. Keine Zurückhaltung, nur Liebe. Es war die beste Nacht seines Lebens.

 

### Winterfell, 1. Mond 280 n. A. E.

„Vielleicht mache ich es wie ihr“, meinte Lyanna unbekümmert und Ned entging nicht, wie sie ein Stück Papier in das Feuer warf. „Ich schleiche mich einfach früher von der Feier davon.“

„Das wirst du uns wohl ewig vorhalten, oder?“ Brandon und Lyannas Witze darüber waren unendlich. Während Ned seufzte und verlegen war, kicherte Ashara immer nur amüsiert und schien stolz auf ihre Handlungen zu sein. 

Ashara saß am Kamin und hielt ihre Tochter in ihren Armen. Sie war noch vor dem Ende des letzten Jahres geboren wurden und hatte zu Neds Überraschung überlebt. Es ließ ihn sich noch ein wenig schuldiger fühlen, dass es vielleicht seine Schuld war, dass ihre Tochter beim letzten Mal gestorben war. 

Zum Entsetzen der Hebamme und auch von Maester Walys bestand Ashara darauf sich selbst um ihre Tochter zu kümmern, ohne Amme. Im Norden war das nicht so selten, aber sie war Südländerin und ihre Hebamme, wie auch Maester Walys kamen beide aus dem Süden. 

„Erst ist noch Brandons Hochzeit in Schnellwasser“, warf Ashara ein. „Danach kannst du an deinen Plänen arbeiten.“

Brandons Hochzeit. Die entscheidende Zeit. Beim letzten Mal war Lyanna in Schnellwasser weggelaufen, oder für einige auch entführt wurden, und die Hochzeit hatte dann nie stattgefunden. 

Lyanna verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte nichts gegen Lady Catelyn, nicht wirklich. Aber sie teilte wie viele andere Nordländer, die Meinung, dass der Erbe von Winterfell nicht unter dem Glauben der Sieben in einem fremden Land heiraten sollte. Dass seine Braut keine Nordländerin war, fanden viele schon verwerflich, schließlich war Brandon der Erbe. Auch Ned musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht klug gewesen war, dass Vater dem zugestimmt hat. Dem Ort der Hochzeit, nicht der Braut. Lady Catelyn war in Ordnung. 

„Ich will!“, meinte Lyanna stark und Ned beschloss sie weiterhin gut im Auge zu behalten. Er hatte noch immer Zweifel. 

Ned setzte sich direkt neben Ashara und streichelte über den Kopf seiner schönen Tochter Edshara. Sie hatte bereits pechschwarzes Haar, einen so schönen Mund wie Ashara und eine einzigartige Mischung aus Grau und Violett als Augenfarbe.

„Lady Catelyn wird sich sicher nicht vor ihrer Pflicht drücken“, meinte Ashara und klang dabei fast giftig. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester mochte Ashara sie wirklich nicht. „Sie wird die ganze Hochzeit nach allen Regeln durchstehen.“

Es war eigenartig Ashara zuzuhören, wenn sie von Lady Catelyn sprach. Durch sie hatte er einen vollkommen anderen Eindruck von ihr. Bisher hatte er in Lady Catelyn nichts anderes als eine vollkommende Dame gesehen. Sie war nicht seine Traumfrau und er war mehr als froh sie nicht wieder heiraten zu müssen, aber er hatte nie etwas Schlechtes an ihr erkennen können. Ashara aber sagte, dass Catelyn sie als Hure bezeichnet hatte, was wirklich nicht freundlich war. 

„So wird unsere Hochzeit einzigartig bleiben“, beruhigte Ned sie, ohne ihr wirklich recht zu geben. Er hatte nicht vor sich in ihren Streit, oder was auch immer sie austrugen, einzumischen. 

Ashara lächelte glücklich über seine Aussage, während Lyanna nachdenklich ins Feuer schaute. Sie schien am Ende nicht zugehört zu haben. War sie verliebt in Rhaegar? Plante sie wieder mit ihm abzuhauen?

 

### Schnellwasser, 3. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Die Hochzeit zwischen Brandon und Catelyn war in etwa so wie seine eigene Hochzeit, ohne übereilt zu sein. Aber damals hatten sie meist die Sachen genutzt, die schon vorbereitet waren, so wirkte es sehr ähnlich. 

Allerdings gab es einen deutlichen Unterschied. Lady Catelyn strahlte vor Glück, als sie zum Septon ging und Lady Lysa heiratet nicht selbst. Brandon sah in Ordnung aus. 

Doch die meiste Zeit beobachtete er seine Schwester Lyanna, die etwas angespannt wirkte. Immer wieder fragte er sie, wie es ihr ging und immer wieder antwortete sie ihm, dass es ihr gut ging. Lyanna behauptet sogar mit ihrer Verlobung zufrieden zu sein. Dennoch blieb Ned in ihrer Nähe. Nur für den Fall.

 

### Schnellwasser, 3. Mond 280 n. A. E.

„AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HILFE!“

Es war als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, so schnell schreckte Ned aus dem Schlaf hoch und sprang aus dem Bett. Er war in etwa so schnell wie die Wachen, die er für diesen Fall vor Lyannas Tür positioniert hatte. Kurz nach ihnen stürmte er in den Nachbarraum, wo seine Schwester schlief – schlafen sollte. 

Lyanna versuchte sich eindeutig gegen einen Ritter – Ser Oswell Whent – zu wehren. Zu Neds Erstaunen war Rhaegar Targaryen selbst dabei. Schockiert betrachtete er Arthur Dayn, der sein Schwert zog. 

„Lasst sofort meine Schwester frei!“

Seine Schwester versuchte sich loszureißen, während er… unbewaffnet war. Erschrocken wich er aus und die Wachen übernahmen den Kampf, die Ser Arthur natürlich nicht gerüstet waren. Ned eilte zu seiner Schwester und tat das einzig vernünftige… er schlug Ser Oswell ins Gesicht. 

Für einen kurzen Moment taumelte Ser Oswell nach hinten, dann fasste er sich wieder zog sein Schwert und bekam den Ellenbogen von Lyanna ins Gesicht geschlagen. Lyanna lief an ihm vorbei, hinaus aus dem Zimmer. Ned kam nicht dazu sich umzudrehen und mehr Hilfe zu holen, da Ser Arthur sich ihm entgegen stellte. 

Arthur hob sein Schwert „ARTHUR! WAS TUST DU DA? LASS DAS!“ und hielt inne. Erst das gab Ned die Gelegenheit sich umsehen. Die Wachen waren am Boden. Wenig Blut. Vielleicht waren sie am Leben. Prinz Rhaegar war ohnmächtig – ebenfalls am Boden. Aber Ser Oswell und Ser Arthur standen noch. 

Es war Ashara, die geschrien hatte und jetzt zu ihm gelaufen kam. Sofort untersuchte sie ihn nach Verletzungen und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Bruder. Ihr Bruder. Natürlich. 

„Was soll dieser Wahnsinn, Arthur? Lyanna hat gesagt ihr wolltet sie entführen und dann sehe ich dich wie du meinen Mann angreifst? Welcher Wahnsinn hat euch gepackt?“

Wahnsinn. Ein treffendes Wort. 

Ser Arthur sah unwohl aus und schien den Blick seiner Schwester nicht erwidern zu können. „Rhaegar hat gesagt… wir dachten Lady Lyanna würde mitkommen wollen.“

„Wieso sollte sie sowas wollen?“, fragte Ashara entsetzt. „Der Prinz ist verheiratet und sie ist verlobt!“

Ser Oswell hockte sich hin, um Rhaegar zu untersuchen. „Unser Prinz hat uns gesagt, dass er Lady Lyanna liebt und dass sie in einer unglücklichen Verlobung gefangen ist. Seine Absichten sind ehrenhaft. Er will sie heiraten.“

Ned wollte spotten, aber es war Ashara, die die weitaus klügeren Argumente lieferte. „Euer Prinz hat gelogen. Lyanna hat sich ihren Verlobten selbst ausgesucht. Sie hat sich für Lord Bolton entschieden. Nichts an eurem Prinzen ist ehrenhaft, wenn er sie in diese Ehe zwingen will. Er ist ganz offensichtlich genauso verrückt wie sein Vater.“

Zu Arthurs Ehre sah er von der Information überrascht aus und von der letzten Aussage seiner Schwester geschlagen. Aber Ser Oswell sah wütend aus. Er erhob sich zornig. „Nimm das zurück! Der Prinz ist nicht verrückt! Er ist-“

„Absolut wahnsinnig und grausam, wenn er eine Frau in eine Ehe zwingen will!“, unterbrach Ashara ihn. „Eine zweite Frau dazu noch! Er wäre nichts weiter als ein Vergewaltiger und ihr? Hättet ihr vor der Tür gestanden und ihren Schmerzschreien zugehört? Allerdings habt ihr darin sicher schon Übung. Ihr macht es immerhin täglich bei dem König und der Königin.“

Nach dieser Aussage wollte Ser Oswell sich auf Ashara stürzen, aber zumindest entschied sich Ser Arthur diesmal für das richtige und hielt den anderen Königsritter auf. 

„Verschwindet von hier“, sagte Ned klar und ruhig. „Morgen werde ich den Vorfall melden. Es wird keine Gerechtigkeit für euer versuchtes Verbrechen geben, das ist mir klar. Aber zumindest sollte die Welt vor dem Wahnsinn des Prinzen gewarnt werden. Außerdem muss eine Erklärung geben, wenn der Norden bei nächstem Anruf um Hilfe seinen Dienst verweigern wird. Der Norden wird nicht vergessen, was ihr versucht habt meiner Schwester anzutun.“

 

### Schnellwasser, 3. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Widerwillig war Ser Oswell mit Ser Arthur gegangen. Prinz Rhaegar hatten sie noch bewusstlos mitgenommen. Ned hatte neue Wachen aufstellen lassen und seine Schwester den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. 

Es war meist Ashara, die die Geschichte aus seiner Schwester herausgezogen hatte. Ned hatte Lyanna einfach in den Armen gehalten und ihr über den Rücken gestreichelt. 

„Er hat mir Liebesbriefe geschrieben, seit Harrenhal“, erzählte Lyanna. „Sicher, ich war geschmeichelt, aber ich habe nicht reagiert. Irgendwann habe ich ihm geschrieben, dass ich mich für Lord Bolton entschieden habe und ihn heiraten wollte. Das hat nichts geändert. Ich bekam immer noch Liebesbriefe und Vorschläge mit ihm abzuhauen. Ich hab einige Absagen geschrieben, aber es hörte nie auf. Dann begann ich die Briefe zu verbrennen und irgendwann habe ich sie nicht einmal mehr gelesen, sondern nur gleich ins Feuer geworfen.“

Es gab noch mehr Details, die Ashara aus Lyanna herauszog, wie dass sie sich beim Turnier als Ritter des Lachenden Baumes verkleidet hatte und Rhaegar sie gefunden hatte. Aber keine ihrer Aktionen hätten Rhaegar – oder zumindest einen anderen klar denkenden Menschen – die Idee geben können, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. 

War es beim letzten Mal auch so gewesen oder war sie bereitwillig gegangen? Es war schließlich egal, denn Rhaegar hätte sie gezwungen, wenn es nicht ihr Wille gewesen wäre. Und er hätte sie da behalten. Hat sie dabehalten und ihren Tot besiegelt. Aber diesmal nicht. 

 

### Schnellwasser, 3. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie einigen Personen von dem Vorfall. Brandon reagierte dabei so wie erwartet – wütend. Aber nicht so wütend, dass er nach Königsmund ritt. Durch Lyannas Anwesenheit sah er von einer größeren Dummheit ab. 

Dennoch wurde ihre Rückreise in den Norden beschleunigt und ihr Vater wurde mit einem Raben vorgewarnt. 

Es war natürlich schwachsinnig, den König über das Verbrechen seines Sohnes zu informieren. Aber es musste getan werden, genauso wie jedes andere große Haus darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden würde. Es könnte nach Hinten losgehen, den Prinzen ein Verbrechen vorzuwerfen – auch wenn es wahr war – besonders mit einem irren König. Aber wie Ned sich gedacht hatte, bestand auch Brandon darauf, allen Häusern Westeros mitzuteilen, dass ihr silberner Prinz genauso verrückt war wie sein Vater. 

 

### Drachenstein, 4. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Nach der gescheiterten Entführung – es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr es für sich zu leugnen – konnten sie Rhaegar dazu überreden sein Vorhaben aufzugeben, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich nicht gefiel. 

Obwohl der König Rhaegars Anwesenheit in Königsmund befohlen hatten, kehrten sie nach Drachenstein zurück. Dort hatte Rhaegar die letzten Jahre zumeist verbracht. 

Arthur hatte drei Briefe bekommen. Einen von seinem Vater, der fragte, ob Rhaegar wirklich versucht hatte Lady Lyanna zu entführen. Einen weiteren von seiner Schwester, die ihm berichtet wie aufgewühlt alle bei Haus Stark waren, aber die Verlobung von Lyanna mit Lord Bolton in Takt war und das sie selbst wieder schwanger war. 

Der letzte Brief war von Lady Amara, die anscheinend nicht gewusst hatte, was sie schreiben sollte. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint. Ihre Worte immer wieder verbessert und durchgestrichen. Diesmal gab es keine süßen Worte von Liebe von ihr, die ihn seine Eide bereuen ließen. Nur ihre Unverständlichkeit über Rhaegar und seine eigenen Taten – wobei diese Worte ihn auch seine Eide bereuen ließen. 

„Was schreibt deine Schwester?“, verlangte Rhaegar zu wissen. „Will der Norden Krieg?“

„Nein“, antwortete Arthur ehrlich, froh darüber dass seine Schwester den Brief so neutral geschrieben hatte und reichte ihm seinen Prinzen. „Haus Stark ist aufgewühlt und damit der gesamte Norden. Lyannas Verlobung mit Lord Bolton ist intakt und meine Schwester erwartet ein weiteres Kind.“ Er hatte noch nicht einmal die kleine Edshara getroffen. 

Rhaegar las den Brief und gab ihn dann an Arthur zurück. „Damit werden wir Rickard Stark und den Norden als Unterstützer verloren haben“, musste Rhaegar zugeben. 

„Mindestens“, stimmte Arthur schonungslos zu. Rhaegar sah ihn kurz an, wandte sich dann aber von ihm ab. Seit ihrem Scheitern verbarg Arthur seine Meinung nicht mehr, wenn sie gegen die von Rhaegar ging, was fast immer der Fall war. Seine Moral sprach gegen fast jede Aktion des Prinzen. 

Allerdings… Jon Connington, der treue Hund… Greif, war wie immer der Seite des Prinzen. „Die Starks sind Verräter, wenn sie sich gegen euch wenden. Ihr braucht Lady Lyanna nicht. Auch ohne die Wilden, werdet ihr den Thron bekommen.“ 

So war der Plan nicht gewesen, dachte Arthur giftig. Schade, dass du nicht als Frau geboren bist, nicht wahr, Jon?

Wie Jon, war Arthur immer Rhaegars engster Freund gewesen und war ihm bedingungslos gefolgt. Aber er war nicht blind gegenüber den falschen Entscheidungen und den wachsenden Wahnsinn von Rhaegar. Sein Freund hatte ernsthafte Probleme. 

Rhaegar und Jon setzten sich zusammen und besprachen Pläne für Bündnisse. Politik war nicht Arthurs Stärke, deswegen konnte er sich gut heraushalten und mit seinen Gedanken wandern. 

Am liebsten hätte Arthur Amaras Brief noch hundertmal gelesen und alle ihre vorherigen. Er würde ihr sofort zurückschreiben und ihr sagen… er konnte nichts sagen, um das gebrochene Bild von ihm zu reparieren. Nichts was der Wahrheit entsprach. Es zog an seinen Herzen, dass er womöglich dabei war Amaras Liebe zu verlieren. 

Von allen Damen in Westeros die er kannte – und er kannte durch den Hof und den Prinzen, der alle Untertanten kennen wollte, sehr viele – war Lady Amara mit Abstand die liebste, freundlichste, mitfühlendste, ehrlichste und unschuldigste Dame. Sie war absolut rein und unverdorben. Ihre Liebe zu besitzen gab ihm das Gefühl ein guter Mensch zu sein. Als Dornier hätte keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwenden ein Mädchen zu betten und eine Affäre zu haben. Bei jeder Frau, außer bei ihr. Er könnte Lady Amara niemals entehren und da er in seinen Gelübden gefangen war, konnte er niemals mit ihr zusammen sein. Aber Briefe waren in Ordnung. Um es mit ihren Worten zu sagen, waren Briefe unschuldig, auch wenn sie von der Liebe sprachen. Es waren seine liebsten Briefe. 

Danach kamen die seiner Schwester Ashara. Seine liebste Schwester, die so glücklich verheiratet war und nur gute Worte von ihrem Ehemann schrieb. Ned ist so freundlich. Ned ist so ehrlich. Ned ist so ehrenvoll. Es gab nur Lobpreisungen über ihn und Worte voller Glück über ihre Ehe. Auch von Edshara, ihrer Tochter – seiner Nichte – hatte sie geschrieben. Er hatte seine Nichte noch nicht in den Armen halten können und bald würde sie ihr nächstes Kind bekommen. 

„Was meinst du, Arthur?“, fragte Rhaegar ihn und unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Wird Dorne uns unterstützen?“

„Nein“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Du hast ihre Prinzessin beleidigt und dann befindet sich Elia auch noch in Königsmund, nicht hier bei dir. Sie werden den König unterstützen.“

Voreilig, dumm und wahnsinnig. Rhaegar würde die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln tragen müssen. Und Arthur ebenfalls.

 

### Winterfell, 5. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Neben der allgemeinen Aufregung wegen dem Vorfall mit Lyanna, gab es noch die wohl erwartete Unruhe zwischen Lady Catelyn und Ashara. Zumindest dachte Ned später, dass er damit hätte rechnen müssen. 

Ashara war im Norden sehr schnell beliebt geworden. Sie betete mit ihm im Götterhain, ritt mit den Ryswells um die Wette, jagte zusammen mit den Umbers, erweichte die Karstarks mit ihrem Charme, tanzte mit den Manderlys, unterhielt sich enthusiastisch mit den Mormonts und gewann das Herz eines jeden Nordmanns durch ihre kokette Art. 

Dagegen tat sich Lady Catelyn sichtlich schwer. Sie bestand auf ihre Götter, versteckte sich vor der Kälte in der Burg und wusste nicht mit den Menschen des Nordens umzugehen. Vielleicht trug auch Brandon eine Mitschuld, der seiner Frau wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Brandon mochte sie noch immer nicht und erfüllte nur seine Pflicht. 

Es war schwierig. 

Umso schockierender war es Lyanna zu beobachten, die sich noch deutlicher verändert hatte. Sie war nicht zu glühender Liebe zu Lord Bolton entbrannt, aber sie verstärkte ihre gewählte Entscheidung mit ihren Taten. Lyanna war mehr als höflich, schien sogar zu flirten zu versuchen – Ashara sagte das sie ihr Ratschläge gegeben hatte – und hatte Lord Bolton sogar zum tanzen bewogen. Man konnte sehen, dass Lord Bolton tatsächlich angetan von Lyanna war. 

Das war noch ein nachteiliger Fakt für Lady Catelyn. Lyanna mochte Ashara und suchte bei ihr Ratschlag. Dagegen ertrug sie Lady Catelyn nur, da sie noch nie südliche Damen gemocht hatte. Dornier zählten ihrer Meinung nicht zu Südländern. 

So sah Lady Catelyn sehr elend aus und manchmal schienen Ashara und sie sich bei Tisch höflich anzugiften. Zumindest glaubte Ned, dass es so war. Er verstand davon nicht viel. Jungen stritten anders. Sie trugen Meinungsverschiedenheiten durch Schläge aus. Eine kurze Prügelei und dann konnte man sich wieder vertragen. Meistens. Von Intrigen verstand er nichts. 

„Nach Lyannas Hochzeit, werden Ashara und du nach Maidengraben abreisen“, eröffnete Vater nach dem Austausch zu dem Problem. „Dann wird es etwas Ruhe geben. Lady Catelyn hat dann Zeit sich an unsere Sitten zu gewöhnen.“

 

### Grauenstein, 5. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Ned wusste nicht genau wie seine Schwester das angestellt hatte, aber es gab keine Beischlafzeremonie bei der Hochzeit. Wie eine Einheit standen Lord Bolton und Lyanna irgendwann auf und verkündeten, dass sie sich zurückziehen würden. Keiner wagte es nach der Tradition der Beischlafzeremonie zu verlangen. 

Kurz danach packte Ashara seine Hand und sagte: „Lass uns auch gehen und über den Namen unseres zukünftigen Sohnes diskutieren.“ Ned lächelte sogleich und stand mit ihr auf. „Es wird ein Mädchen, kein Junge“, stritt er sanft. Kleine hübsche Töchter, wie seine Frau und ein Jungen, der sein Erbe sein würde. 

„Ein Junge“, behauptete Ashara sicher, als sie den Flur zu ihrem Gästezimmer entlang gingen. „Einen männlichen Erben, wie es der Norden verlangt und wir werden ihn Robb nennen, nach dem Helden, der dir so gut gefällt. Robb Strom.“

Lächelnd zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Alles was du verlangst“, versicherte er ihr. Ashara zog ihn zu ihr herunter und küsste ihn richtig auf die Lippen.

 

### Maidengraben, 7. Mond 280 n. A. E.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch Kinder haben“, sagte Amara, ohne dass ihre Stimme wirklich neidisch klang. „Sara ist so hübsch.“

Amara wiegte die kleine Edshara in ihren Armen, dir ruhig und zufrieden schlief. Seine Cousine war mit nach Maidengraben gereist, was nicht nur Ned begrüßte, sonder auch Ashara. Wie ihm seine Frau mitgeteilt hatte, brauchte eine Frau die Gesellschaft einer anderen Frau. 

„Du kannst Kinder haben, wenn du willst“, meinte Ned zuversichtlich. Schließlich war Amara atemberaubend schön. Es wäre leicht für sie einen Ehemann zu finden. „Es gibt viele Männer die-“ Ned musste irgendwas Falsches gesagt haben, denn Ashara stieß ihn mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. 

Lächelnd sah sie Amara an. „Du wirst ganz viele Nichten und Neffen zum verwöhnen haben“, versprach Ashara feierlich. „Es werden so viele Kinder sein, dass ich es allein nicht schaffen kann.“

Zaghaft lächelte Amara und fragend sah Ned seine Frau an. Wieso keinen Ehemann für Amara? Bevor er Ashara getroffen hatte, hatte er seine Cousine immer als das schönste Mädchen von Westeros geglaubt. Aber Ashara schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

 

### Maidengraben, 9. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Es gab Krieg. 

Nun, zumindest gab es im Süden Krieg. Prinz Rhaegar rebellierte offiziell gegen seinen Vater. Wie ein erneuter Tanzt der Drachen. Nur dass es keine Drachen gab. 

Sein Vater hatte ihm geschrieben sich kampfbereit zu machen und wen nötig Maidengraben vor Eindringlingen aus dem Süden zu verteidigen, aber nicht mehr. Sie würden nicht in den Krieg ziehen. 

Dennoch beobachteten sie genau die Lage im Süden. Das Heimatland seiner Frau zog in den Krieg. Dorne hatte sich dem König angeschlossen, da ihre Prinzessin Elia in Königsmund war und so eine Geisel war. Auch die Weite mit Haus Tyrell hielt dem König die Treue und natürlich die Kronlande.

Überraschenderweise – für Ned – hatten sich die Sturmlande den Prinzen angeschlossen. Der zweijährige Krieg, den er jetzt nur noch in seinen Gedanken geführt hatte, war eine Rebellion von Robert gegen den Prinzen. Sie jetzt als Verbündete zu wissen war… eigenartig. 

Auch die Lennisters hatten sich Prinz Rhaegar angeschlossen, was Ned eigenartig fand, da Tywin Lennister sonst zurückhaltender war. Aber wie seine Frau Ashara herausfand, hatte der Prinz Cersei Lennister geheiratet und somit Lord Lennister das gegeben was er immer haben wollte. Eine Krone für seine Tochter. 

Alle anderen Länder verhielten sich neutral. Aerys hatte an alle Häuser des Nordens und wahrscheinlich alle anderen Länder Aufforderungen zum Krieg geschickt. Ned bemühte sich nicht einmal um eine Rückantwort, aber Ashara tat es. 

 

> _König Aerys,_  
>  _König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande, Protektor des Reiches_
> 
> _Haus Stark kann im Krieg der Targaryens keine Partei ergreifen, da Haus Targaryen unser Haus schwer beleidigt hat. Die Taten eures Sohnes, Kronprinz Rhaegar, müssen gesühnt werden und eine Entschuldigung wird erwartet._  
>  _Desweiteren betrachtet unser Land die Gefangenschaft von Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern als nicht hinnehmbar._
> 
> _Eddard Stark_  
>  _Lord von Maidengraben_

 

Ned unterschrieb den Brief und runzelte die Stirn. „König Aerys wird kaum etwas gegen unsere Kritikpunkte unternehmen und falls er ist doch tut… wir können uns doch keinen irren König anschließen. Sein Sohn ist genauso wahnsinnig, das ist keine gute Auswahl. Wird der Brief nicht nur am Ende unsere Bestrafung fördern?“

„Nein“, befand Ashara entschlossen. „Die Armeen des Königs und des Prinzen sind gerade in etwa gleichstark, nicht wahr?“ Vorsichtig nickte Ned zustimmend. „Beide haben kluge Berater – auch der König noch. Diese werden sie dazu überreden uns ein gutes Angebot machen. Sie beide werden das. Diejenigen die uns gewinnen, werden den Krieg gewinnen. Schließlich ist der Norden mit den Flusslanden verbunden und vielleicht wird sogar das Grüne Tal mitziehen. Daher werden alle beide-“ „politisch gute Angebote machen“, schlussfolgerte Ned durch die Gedanken seiner Frau. 

Ashara lächelte. „Sie werden sich die Beine ausreißen, um uns zu gewinnen.“

Dennoch wusste Ned nicht, ob ihm das gefiel. Krieg war nie leicht und der letzte – der nie stattgefunden hatte – hatte ihm alles gekostet. Aber diesmal lag die Entscheidung noch bei seinem Vater. 

 

### Maidengraben, 10. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Tatsächlich war der nächste Brief des Königs äußerst höflich. Keine Gewaltandrohungen. Es gab sogar eine Zusicherung, dass Prinz Rhaegar auch für seine vorsätzlichen Verbrechen an Lyanna bestraft werden sollte und das Elia nach dem Krieg freigelassen werden würde. Außerdem versprach der König eine Senkung der Steuern für die nächsten zehn Jahre. 

Ned las seiner Frau den Brief an ihrem Bett vor. Die Geburt war unkompliziert gewesen, dennoch sollte sie eine Woche das Bett hüten. Anders als seine kleine Sara, war Robb ein unruhiges Kind. Wild und fordernd. Aber Ashara hatte ihn zur Ruhe gebracht und interessierte sich jetzt wieder für Politik. Darin war sie so viel besser als Ned. 

„Schick den Brief deinen Vater und sag ihm er soll noch auf Rhaegars Angebot warten. Er wird ein besseres machen und wenn nicht können wir auf König Aerys Angebot gut verhandeln.“

Verhandeln für Kriegshilfe. An sowas würde Ned nie denken. Für ihn waren Kriege eine Frage der Ehre und Loyalität. Aber genau so hatte es Lord Tully damals gemacht. Deswegen hatte er beim letzten Mal Lady Catelyn heiraten müssen.

 

### Maidengraben, 11. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Wie Ashara vorausgesagt hatte kam nicht einmal knapp einen Mond später ein Unterhändler mit der weißen Fahne von Rhaegar zum verhandeln. Klug gewählt von Rhaegar hatte er Arthur Dayn geschickt. 

Obwohl noch eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte, wusste Ned, dass sich seine Frau freute ihren Bruder wiederzusehen. Es war so leichter ihn und seine Begleiter zu begrüßen und unterzubringen. Die Verhandlungen würde natürlich sein Vater machen. 

Am Abend verstanden Arthur und Ashara sich schon wieder. Das Thema des Krieges und Rhaegar im Allgemeinen wurden ausgelassen. Die meiste Zeit redeten sie über Edshara und Robb, die Arthur abwechselnd auf den Armen hatte. Wenn Arthur sie nicht hielt, dann tat es Amara und Ned bemerkt – vielleicht weil er darauf achtete – dass die beiden oft zueinander sahen. 

„Ich hab gehört Lady Catelyn Stark erwartet auch ihr erstes Kind“, wandte Arthur sich an Ned. Ging es um Lady Catelyn oder um Lyanna? Es war in Ordnung, wenn er es erzählte. Arthur konnte die Information ruhig weitergeben. 

„Ja, aber erst im neuen Jahr“, offenbarte Ned. „Genauso wie meine Schwester Lyanna.“

Zumindest sah Arthur bei ihrem Namen schuldig aus. Aber auch er gab eine Information vom selben Thema preis. „Prinzessin Cersei wird auch ein Kind im nächsten Jahr bekommen.“ Gut, sicher für Lord Tywin Lennister und auch für den Prinzen Rhaegar, da seine Frau und seine Kinder in ständiger Gefahr waren. Aber für Prinzessin Elia war es nur eine weitere Beleidigung. 

Auf einmal, bevor Ned etwas erwidern konnte, stand Amara abrupt auf, reichte ihm Robb und entschuldigte sich schnell. 

„Entschuldigung für meine Cousine“, meinte Ned hilflos. Er verstand Amara in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht. „Sie benimmt sich etwas eigenartig. Sie will nicht heiraten und doch wünscht sie sich Kinder und-“ Ashara schlug mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite und deutete dezent auf ihren Bruder, der… verletzt aussah? Irgendwie hat Ned immer noch das Gefühl, dass ihm manchmal etwas entging. 

 

### Winterfell, 11. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Es gab keine wirklichen Verhandlungen. Sein Vater las sich einfach nur das Angebot durch und arbeitete dann zum größten Teil allein an den Bedingungen. Er wusste, dass er Brandon mit einbezog, sicher um ihn etwas zu lehren, aber Ned glaubte auch, dass Ashara etwas dazu sagte. Sein Vater achtete Asharas Meinung und hatte einmal gesagt, dass er eine kluge Politikerin geheiratet hatte. 

Ned war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie den Prinzen im Krieg unterstützen würden. Wie Brandon fand er beide Kandidaten für den Sieg nicht besonders erbaulich. Zwei irre Targaryens, die um die Macht kämpften hatte es schon viel zu oft gegeben. 

„Eine öffentliche Entschuldigung?“, fragte Ned nach, als Ashara ihm einen Teil der Bedingungen nannte, von denen sie wusste. „Wird Prinz Rhaegar dem zustimmen?“

„Wenn er klug ist“, meinte Ashara wage. „Dein Vater hat seine Armee schon vorbereitet. Allein die vierzigtausend Soldaten des Nordens könnten ihm den Sieg bringen. Falls die Flusslanden und das Grüne Tal noch mitziehen, hat er die deutliche Übermacht.“

Also wäre es klug den Bedingungen zuzustimmen, egal wie schwer sie waren. Was sein Vater wohl forderte?

„In der Zeit bleib bitte hier mit Amara in Winterfell“, bat Ned seine Frau. „Maidengraben wird der Ausgangspunkt-“ „für den Kriegszug sein“, beendete Ashara wissend. „Außerdem wirst du nicht da sein und jemand muss sich um den Haushalt und die Ländereien kümmern. Gerade deshalb muss ich in Maidengraben bleiben. Unser Zuhause ist gerade erst im Aufbau, da können wir nicht beide wegbleiben.“

Eigentlich wollte Ned widersprechen, aber da klopfte es an der Tür und kurz darauf ging sie auch schon auf. Arthur kam herein und er trug Amara in seinen Armen, die vollkommen aufgelöst zu sein schien.

Sofort sprang Ned auf und nahm seine Cousine selbst in die Arme, um sie auf einen Sessel abzusetzen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ned und konnte nicht verhindern vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Amara weinte hemmungslos. 

„Es war nichts“, versicherte Arthur ihm ernst. „Wir waren nur für einen Moment allein. Ich hab sie hierher gebracht, damit keine Gerüchte entstehen.“ Keine Gerüchte? 

„Ja, aber warum weint sie?“ 

Bevor Ned Amara in seine Arme ziehen konnte, um sie zu trösten, zog Ashara ihn weg. Stattdessen kniete Arthur sich vor ihr hin, nahm ihre Hände in seine und küsste ihre Finger. 

Das was er vermutet hatte, aber immer teilweise geleugnet hatte, war wahr. „Sie sind verliebt“, stellte Ned schockiert fest. Ashara aber sagte leise, wenn auch mit sicherer Stimme: „Ned, die beiden lieben sich. Unglücklich, da sie nicht zusammen sein können. Arthur will sie nicht schmälern indem er sie als Geliebte nimmt, daher können sie gar nicht zusammen sein.“

Verstehend sah er Amaras Tränen rinnen. Sie wollte niemand anders als Arthur heiraten und der konnte nicht, weil er in der Königsgarde war. Arthur wollte Amara nicht entehren und so konnten sie… gar nichts sein. Deshalb war Amara auch so unglücklich wegen den vielen Kindern, die alle außer, sie selbst, hatten. Es gab nicht einmal etwas, dass er ihnen vorwerfen konnte. Er konnte nur ihre Tränen verstehen. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wie Amara beim letzten Mal gestorben war, so verstand er jetzt, wieso Arthur sie unter Tränen selbst begraben hatte. Dasselbe hätte Ned für Ashara auch getan – würde es für sie tun. 

 

### Maidengraben, 12. Mond 280 n. A. E.

Gemeinsam waren sie zurück nach Maidengraben gereist und hatten Arthur und Amara einen stillen nicht öffentlichen Abschied ermöglicht, wobei die beiden sich geküsst hatten. 

Arthur hatte von Neds Vater eine Schriftrolle mit den Bedingungen mitbekommen. Jetzt lag es an Rhaegar sie zu akzeptieren. Maidengraben wurde weiter für den Krieg gerüstet.

Zurzeit gab es Berichte über Schlachten, die in den Kronlanden geführt wurden. Sowohl die Armee der Weite, als auch die der Westlande, waren sehr groß. Der entscheidende Unterschied allerdings war, dass Lord Tywin Lennister ein fähiger Kommandant war und Lord Maes Tyrell nicht. 

 

### Harrenhal, 1. Mond 281 n. A. E.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Arthur seinen Prinzen. Rhaegar war wie immer ruhig und er las sich die Bedingungen leise für sich durch. 

„Deine Schwester hat bei den Bedingungen mitgewirkt, wusstest du das?“

Unwissend schüttelte Arthur den Kopf. Ashara und er hatten eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung über nichts Wichtiges zu sprechen oder zu schreiben. Endlose Stunden der Konversation ließen sich allein durch ihre Kinder füllen. 

„Sie wünscht deine Entlassung aus der Königsgarde.“

Überrascht sah Arthur seinen Prinzen an. Eine Entlassung? Das war… es klang zu schön um wahr zu sein. „Die Königsgarde dient für ihr Leben lang.“

„Warum will sie das?“, fragte Rhaegar nach, ohne auf seine Aussage einzugehen. „Einfach wegen den Konflikten zurzeit?“

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach nur an mein Glück gedacht“, antwortete Arthur ehrlich. „Damit ich das Mädchen heiraten kann das ich liebe.“

Jetzt war es an Rhaegar überrascht zu sein. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du verliebt bist.“

Verliebt. Ein sehr schwaches Wort für das was er empfand. „Ich hab es euch nicht gesagt“, sagte Arthur ehrlich. „Es war unnötig von Gefühlen zu sprechen, die keine Zukunft haben.“

„Du könntest sie als deine Geliebte nehmen. Sie kann in Königsmund leben und ich würde sie adeln.“

„Sie ist von hoher Geburt“, versicherte Arthur seinem Prinzen ohne ihren Namen zu nennen. „Und ich würde ihr das nie antun. Sie ist zu gut dafür, um sie zu entehren. Rein, unschuldig und alles was gut ist auf dieser Welt.“ Nach seinem Ermessen gab es keinen besseren Menschen als Amara und er hatte bisher keinen Fehler an ihr erkennen können. 

Einen Moment schwieg Rhaegar, dann wandte er sich zu einem anderen Thema: „Der Norden fordert eine vollkommene Steuerentlassung für die gesamte Kriegszeit und die nächste zwei kommenden Winter. Die Genehmigung für den Bau einer südlichen Mauer, nach dem Krieg und hundert ausgebildete Soldaten jährlich für die Mauer, davon zehn aus gutem Hause.“

Das war… hart. 

„Gibt es noch mehr?“

„Ja“, antwortete Rhaegar, aber Arthur konnte nicht ablesen, was er von den Bedingungen hielt. „Ich stimme allen Bedingungen zu“, offenbarte Rhaegar ihm. „Als nächstes wenden wir uns an Haus Tully und Haus Arryn. Wenn die Starks mit uns in den Krieg ziehen, werden sie es auch tun.“

 

### Maidengraben, 3. Mond 281 n. A. E.

In Maidengraben sammelten sich die nördlichen Truppen zum Krieg. Dort verkündete sein Vater für die Lords des Nordens die Vorteile des Krieges. Jeder jubelte über die Steuererlassung und das endlich einmal wieder fähige Männer zur Mauer geschickt wurden. Die meisten dort waren Nordländer oder Verbrecher aus dem Süden. 

Auch die Flusslanden und das Grüne Tal würden in den Krieg ziehen. Ashara hatte ihm gesagt, das beide Länder sicher ihre eigenen Anforderungen hatten. 

„Ich bin für einen Tag weg und schon erreicht mich die Nachricht, dass ich eine Tochter bekommen habe“, erzählte Brandon voller Stolz. „Ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen. Wir haben sie Sansa genannt.“

Brandon konnte seine Frau vielleicht nicht lieben, aber er würde ihre Kinder lieben. Das sollte allein schon viel wert sein und war womöglich eine gute Grundlage. 

Es gab ein Fest am letzten Abend. Nicht wegen dem Krieg, sondern für Arthur und Amara. Die beiden heirateten in aller Kürze, bevor sie loszogen. Ashara hatte klugerweise, auf die Liste der Bedingungen für ihren Kriegseintritt, die Entlassung von Arthur Dayn aus der Königsgarde gesetzt. Amara und auch Arthur waren überglücklich und nicht mehr zu trennen. Die kleine spontane Hochzeit reichte ihnen vollkommen aus.

Langsam schien es zur Tradition im Norden zu werden der Beischlafzeremonie zu entgehen. Arthur und Amara verschwanden kurz nachdem sie gegessen hatten und waren für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr zu sehen. Es wurden sehr viele Witze darüber gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen jubelten alle bei ihrem Abschiedskuss. Ned betete zu den alten Göttern, dass Arthur und er lebend aus dem Krieg zurückkehren würden. Für Amara und Ashara. Sie würden die Kriegszeit in Maidengraben verbringen.

 

### Harrenhal, 4. Mond 281 n. A. E.

In Harrenhal kam die gesamte Armee zusammen. Dort traf er zum ersten Mal, seit etwa zwei Jahren, seinen ehemaligen besten Freund wieder – Robert Baratheon. 

„Ned, verdammt!“, rief Robert lächelnd. „Endlich bist du da!“ Ned fühlte sich vollkommen steif, als er in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde und Robert ihn auf den Rücken klopfte. „Du hast ewig nichts mehr von dir hören lassen.“

„Robert“, begann er, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Ned konnte nicht mehr mit diesem Mann befreundet sein. „Nichts ist mehr wie es war.“

Aber Robert verstand es nicht. Er lachte fröhlich und klopfte Ned auf den Rücken. „Ja, ich weiß doch das du beschäftigt bist“, meinte er amüsiert. „Schließlich hast du die schönste Frau Westeros geheiratet.“

Ned mochte nie, wenn Menschen es so ausdrückten. Es klang immer so, als hätte Ashara nur wegen ihrer Schönheit geheiratet. Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens und mehr als ihr Äußeres. Die klügste Politikerin, die er kannte, verschlagen, durchsetzungsstark und unerschütterlich loyal. 

„Ned, du hast geheiratet?“, fragte eine amüsierte Stimme. „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“

Lächelnd drehte Ned sich zu seinem Cousin um und umarmte ihn. „Witzig“, befand er erleichtert. „Wie geht es deiner Frau?“

„Bethyna geht es gut“, antwortete Niklaas. „Wir haben einen Sohn. Thorin, ein kleiner blonden Engel oder Bengel. Ich bin mir da noch nicht sicher.“

Ein Kind. Niklaas war damals so früh in den Krieg eingetreten, dass er nicht mehr geheiratet hatte und auch kein Kind bekommen hatte. Dann war er gestorben. Aber jetzt lebte er, hatte Bethyna Ryswell geheiratet und Ned würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Cousin wieder sein Leben für ihn gab. Diesmal nicht. 

„Lord Ruhmspeer“, knurrte Robert zornig. „Habt ihr euch auch endlich bequemt den Ruf in den Krieg zu folgen? Habt ihr vergessen, dass ihr Teil der Sturmlande seid?“

Niklaas sah seinen Lehnsherrn abschätzend an. „Habt ihr vergessen, dass ihr versucht habt meine Schwester zu vergewaltigen?“, fragte Niklaas ruhig, laut genug, dass es die umliegenden Lords hören konnten. „Es gibt keinen Ruf von euch, den ich jemals folgen würde. Außerdem gehört mein Haus nur geografisch zu den Sturmlanden. Unsere wahre Loyalität liegt seit jeher im Norden. Lies ein Geschichtsbuch.“

Damit wandte Niklaas einfach von Robert ab und ging zu Arthur, reichte ihm seine Hand. „Ser Arthur, ihr wisst sicher, dass ich euch weh tun kann, wenn ihr meine Schwester verletzt“, meinte Niklaas wieder gut gelaunt. „Willkommen in der Familie.“

Fassungslos sah Robert von Niklaas zu ihm, aber Ned konnte keine Worte von ihm ertragen. Deswegen drehte er sich einfach um, ging zu einem bekannten Gesicht, das er mehr als schätzte. „Lord Arryn“, begrüßte er seinen Ziehvater. „Es ist gut euch wiederzusehen.“

„Ned, du siehst erwachsen aus“, befand Lord Arryn freundlich. Automatisch fasste Ned sich an seinen Bart. In der Gegenwart von Lord Arryn fühlte er sich immer wieder ein kleiner Junge. „Die Ehe steht dir. Du wirkst ausgeglichen.“

Zustimmend nickte Ned. Ashara tat ihm gut. Sie war der andere Teil seiner Seele, seines Herzens, seines Körpers. Mit ihr war er eins. 

„Ich bin sehr glücklich“, gab er zu. „Sara hat ihre ersten Worte gesprochen als ich gegangen ging. Robb hat mich angelächelte.“ Wahrscheinlich klang er wie ein kompletter Narr. Aber er liebte seine kleine Familie so sehr. 

Bevor sie weitersprechen konnten, unterbrach eine Stimme sie und forderte alle zur Ruhe. „Willkommen meine Lords in Harrenhal. Ich freue mich, dass ihr gekommen seid, um diesen Krieg mit mir zu gewinnen.“ Zu gewinnen. So hofften sie.

 

### Scheckenwald, 5. Mond 281 n. A. E.

Ned kam nicht umhin die beiden Kriege, die zur selben Zeit stattfanden, aber völlig unterschiedlich waren, miteinander zu vergleichen. 

Es gab eine kleine Schlacht, als sie Scheckenwald einnahmen und es würde bei Heufurt noch eine weitere Schlacht geben. Die größte Schlacht würde diesmal bei der Einnahme von Königsmund stattfinden. Ned betete, dass es nicht wieder eine Plünderung wurde, so grausam wie das letzte Mal. 

Aber es gab einen entscheidenden Unterschied. Bei letzten Mal hatten sie eine offene Schlacht bei Dreizack gehabt, diesmal würde es eine Belagerung werden. 

 

### Schwarzwasserbucht, 5. Mond 281 n. A. E.

Er hatte sich geirrt. 

Die Belagerung wurde nicht zum Kernstück des Krieges. Von Osten her, vom Meer kam eine Flotte aus Rothweyn und ausgerechnet den Graufreuds auf sie zu. Aus dem Süden kam eine Armee geführt von Prinz Lewyn Martell. 

Es war als wären sie wieder am Trident, gegen eine scheinbar unbezwingbare Übermacht. Angst erfüllte Ned, als er Mann um Mann niederschlug, an der Seite seines Cousins. Niklaas war herausragend und erschlug so viele Menschen, dass Ned die Übersicht verlor. Nebenbei beschützte er auch noch Ned, was diesem solche, Angst machte. Es sollte sich nicht wiederholen. 

Zufällig trat auch eine etwa dieselbe Situation auf. Ned war nicht der beste Schwertkämpfer. Sehr gut, aber im Krieg konnten auch die besten fallen. Niklaas sah den Schlag, wenn Ned es nicht tat und wie beim letzten Mal warf er sich dazwischen. Das Schwert aber traf ihn nicht. Es wurde zu Boden gedrückt und im nächsten Moment köpfte Arthur den Mann mit einem einzigen Hieb. 

„Immer schön wachsam sein, meine Schwager“, sagte Arthur grinsend. „Wie soll ich Amara nur erklären, wenn einer von euch vorzeitig geht?“

Danach stürzte er sich wieder ins Getümmel. Genauso ging es Niklaas und Ned. Dies war eine Schlacht. Es gab nur einen Weg. 

Die Armee auf den beiden Flotten war größer als die dornische Armee. Aber besonders die Graufreuds waren einfacher zu schlagen, als die dornischen Speerträger. Irgendwann setzte die Kavallerie, die zum größten Teil aus dem Grünen Tal stammte, dazwischen. Pferde gegen Speere waren nicht einfach, aber immer noch effektiv. 

„DAS TOR IST GEFALLEN! AUF NACH KÖNIGSMUND!“

Ned hatte keine Ahnung wer geschrien hatte. Aber selbst von seiner Position aus konnte er sehen, wie die Armee weiter nach vorne strömte. Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung, dachte an die Plünderung von Königsmund. 

BOOM!

Gerade noch sah, wie Königsmund in einer grünen Rauchwolke verschwand, dann versetzte ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft einen so gewaltigen Rückstoß, dass er nach hinten fiel?

Was bei allen Göttern war geschehen?

 

### Königsmund, 6. Mond, 281 n. A. E.

Mit vielen anderen zusammen, trat er nach zwei Wochen Brand, durch die Ruinen von Königsmund. Eine Woche lang hatte das Feuer gewütet, bis es nichts mehr zum verzehren fand. Danach waren die Flammen abgeklungen. 

Brandons Leichnam wurde mit als erstes gefunden. Er war vorne an den Toren gewesen. Noch nicht drin, aber zu nah. Die Druckwelle, so nannten es die Maester, hatte ihn getötet. Natürlich war der König in der Burg gewesen. Sowie seine Geiseln, Prinzessin Elia Martell und ihre Kinder. Königin Rhaella und Prinz Viserys waren nicht nach Drachenstein gebracht wurden, stattdessen aber von Lord Varys nach Driftmark geschmuggelt wurden. Es war aber eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Lord Tywins erstgeborener Sohn, der Zwillingsbruder der neuen Königin Cersei, Jaime Lennister in der Burg gewesen war. Nicht zu vergessen die eine Millionen anderer Menschen. 

Ned schaute auf die Überreste des Eisernen Throns. Tatsächlich war da noch ein Metallklumpen, auch wenn wenig davon zu erkennen war. „Alles für dieses Ding.“ Ned spürte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah zu Arthur, der mit den Kopf schüttelte. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass auch Jonothor Darry in der verfluchten Burg gewesen war. Und Prinz Lewyn Martell war draußen gestorben. Ser Gerold Hohenturm war verletzt und hatte das Knie zu seinem neuen König gebeugt. 

„Ned“, hörte er seinen Vater rufen. Rickard Stark war steif, doch ruhig. Den Tod von Brandon hatte er geschockt hingenommen, aber Ned hatte ihn nicht weinen sehen. Er nahm an, dass sein Vater kein Mensch war, der vor anderen weinte. Dieselbe Reaktion hatte er auch bei Lord Tywin Lennister gesehen. Sein Vater legte seine Hände auf Neds Schulter. „Mein Sohn, mein Erbe.“ Die Worte versetzten ihn ein frösteln. „Es ist Zeit für dich unsere Armee zurück nach Winterfell zu führen und dort als Lord zu regieren, bis ich zurück bin. Nimm Ashara mit. Sie wird ihre Pflichten kennen.“

Natürlich hatte der Gedanke ihn gekreuzt, das Winterfell jetzt wieder auf ihn fallen würde. Aber… „Was ist Maidengraben? Es ist unser Zuhause.“ Er hatte es mit Ashara zusammen aufgebaut. Sie waren dabei etwas Wunderschönes zu schaffen, wie sie es gerne ausdrückte. „Und Lady Catelyn? Sie hat ein Kind!“

„Du kennst die Erbfolge, Ned“, erinnerte sein Vater ihn streng. „Wenn du einen zweiten Sohn hast, bekommt er Maidengraben. Lady Catelyn bekam eine Tochter. Sansa kann Winterfell nicht erben, aber sie gehört natürlich zu unserer Familie. Lady Catelyn darf so lange in Winterfell bleiben, wie es ihr Vater gestattet und sie ist immer bei uns willkommen. Du bist mein Erbe und dein Sohn Robb nach dir.“ Wenn Lady Catelyn gehen musste, weil Lord Tully es wollte, dann musste sie ihr Kind zurücklassen. Sie würden sie einfach von ihrer Tochter trennen.

Obwohl er überwältigt war, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um Maidengraben. Er machte sich Sorgen um die Burg, die er in den letzten zwei Jahren als sein Zuhause gedacht hatte. „Ich will das…“ Sein Blick fiel zu Arthur. „Arthur der Kastellan von Maidengraben ist.“ Zwar eine relativ spontane Entscheidung, aber Arthur war ein guter Militärkommandant und Maidengraben war eine Militärburg. Amara kannte dazu den Norden. 

„Deine Entscheidung, Ned“, stimmte sein Vater zu. „Geht zurück. Ich werde die restlichen Angelegenheiten hier regeln.“

Arthur legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn weg. „Sag mir, Ned“, begann er gedehnt. „Zu welcher Aufgabe hast du mich gerade verpflichtet.“

Stimmt. Er hatte Arthur nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt. „Ich will, dass du auf meine Burg aufpasst.“ „Ich war mal ein Ritter aus Dorne“, meinte Arthur und schien an die Vergangenheit zu denken. „Jetzt soll ich auf eine nordische Burg aufpassen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte.“

 

### Maidengraben, 8. Mond, 281 n. A. E.

Der Rückweg hatte mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als der Marsch nach unten in den Süden. Sie reisten zum Teil mit der Armee der Flusslande unter Ser Brynden Tully und der Armee des Grünen Tals unter Lord Elbert Arryn. 

Glücklich warf Amara sich in Arthurs Arme, während Ashara weinte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ashara jemals weinen gesehen hatte. Sie war immer so stark gewesen. Aber der Verlust ihrer besten Freundin, Prinzessin Elia, riss in ihr Herz. Jetzt hatte Cersei Lennister all das, was einmal ihr Prinzessin Elia gehört hatte. Sie hatte bereits eine gesunde Prinzessin für den Thron geboren. Visenya Targaryen. Allerdings gab es jetzt keinen wirklichen Thron mehr. Sie würden auf Drachenstein leben müssen. 

 

### Winterfell, 9. Mond, 281 n. A. E.

Wie sein Vater es gewollt hatte, reiste er mit Ashara nach Winterfell. Auch ihr fiel es schwer sich von Maidengraben zu trennen, aber sie schaffte es mit erhobenem Kopf in Winterfell einzutreten. Zu Lady Catelyn konnte man sagen, dass sie sie mit erhobenem Kopf begrüßte und jede Entwicklung mit unglaublicher Stärke hinnahm. Nur eine natürlich nicht.

„Sansa“, japste sie schockiert. „Nein, sie ist meine Tochter. Sie wird mich begleiten!“ 

Traurig schüttelte Ned den Kopf. „Meine Nichte ist ein Teil des Hauses Stark und wird im Norden aufwachsen müssen“, teilte er ihr schweren Herzens mit. „Aber Vater erlaubt euch hier zu bleiben.“

„Bis mein Vater mich zurückruft!“

Das hatte sie gut erkannt. 

„Euer Vater wird euch doch nicht-“ „Genau das wird mein Vater tun“, fiel Lady Catelyn ihm kalt ins Wort. „Er wird mich bald schon an einen hohen Lord oder seinen Erben vergeben.“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Er wird mich von meiner Tochter trennen“, hauchte sie. „Meine kleine, wunderschöne Sansa.“

Und egal was zwischen den beiden Frauen vorgefallen war. Es zählte nicht. Ashara nahm Lady Catelyn in die Arme und ließ sie bei sich ausweinen. Ned fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig. Wieder saß er auf einen Platz, der Brandon gehören sollte. 

 

### Winterfell, 12. Mond, 281 n. A. E.

„Winterfell gehört Euch, Vater“, sagte Ned ergeben. „Willkommen daheim.“

Sein Vater deutete ihn aufzustehen und sie sahen einander in die Augen. Es war viel im Süden passiert. Auch sehr viel noch, nachdem er gegangen war. 

„Meine Frau, Lady Rhaella aus dem Haus Targaryen“, stellte er die wunderschöne silberhaarige Frau an seiner Seite vor. „Und ihr Tochter Daenerys. Rhaella, das ist mein Sohn und Erbe, Eddard, sowie seine Frau Ashara und ihre Kinder Edshara und Robb Stark.“

Danach stellte Vater alle weiteren Familienmitglieder vor. Benjen und auch Lyanna, die dafür angereist war, obwohl sie bereits zum zweiten Mal schwanger war und ihr Mann Roose Bolton, sowie ihr Erbe, Domeric Bolton. Dann auch Amara und Arthur, die angereist waren, mit ihrem Neugeborenen Aric Dayn, der wohl in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt wurden war. Schließlich auch Lady Catelyn, die noch in Winterfell war, mit ihrer Tochter Sansa.

„Lady Catelyn“, begann sein Vater ernst. „Ich muss mit euch in meinem Solar sprechen. Ich habe eine Nachricht von eurem Vater mitgebracht.“

Das was sie befürchtet hatten, dass es kommen würde, war da. 

 

### Winterfell, 7. Mond, 282 n. A. E.

„Eine Frey?“

„Nachdem dein Cousin Niklaas ihn als Vergewaltiger bezeichnet hat, ist er nicht mehr die beliebteste Wahl als Schwiegersohn, trotz seiner Position als Lord von Sturmkap. Aber Lord Frey scheint sich nicht um diesen Ruf zu kümmern und hat ihm seine vierte Tochter als Braut gegeben.“

Ashara schaffte es immer wieder mit den Informationen aus dem Süden zu verblüffen. Wie sie an diese kam war ihm Schleierhaft. 

Seine Freundschaft mit Robert lag durch all die neuen Ereignisse in so ferner Erinnerung. Er fragte sich oft, wie er mit so einem Menschen hatte befreundet sein können. Wie er nicht sehen konnte, was er wirklich war. 

Aber die Belange des Südens interessierten ihn meist nicht. Auch wenn er jetzt sehr viel mit Südländern zu tun hatte. Die neue Lady von Winterfell, seine Stiefmutter Rhaella, hatte sich überraschend gut an den Norden angepasst und an ihren neuen Ehemann. Manchmal glaubte er sogar, dass sie in seinen Vater verliebt war. Ashara verstand sich gut mit ihr. Sie kannten sich von ihrer Zeit in Königsmund. 

„Sowas würden wir mit dir nie machen, Greta“, gurgelte Ashara ihrem jüngsten Zusatz der Familie zu. Kaleb und Greta waren Zwillinge, etwas dass es seit Generationen nicht mehr in Haus Stark gegeben hatte. „Du wirst nur aus Liebe heiraten, wie deine Mama und dein Papa.“

Lächelnd hielt Ashara ihm die Hand hin, die er gerne ergriff. Ein schöner Gedanke, seine Kinder nur aus diesem einen Grund heiraten zu sehen. Vier Kinder. Er hatte bereits vier Kinder und die wundervollste Frau, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Oft kam es ihm wie ein Traum vor und er wollte nicht zu laut sein, damit er nicht kaputt ging.

 

### Winterfell, 9. Mond, 282 n. A. E.

„Du hast ihn Jon genannt?“, fragte Ned leicht schockiert seine Schwester und betrachtete das Neugeborene, dass sie in seine Arme gelegt hatte. Er sah genau aus wie… Jon… den er aus Dorne mitgebracht hatte. 

„Eine Kurzform für Jonavon“, erzählte Lyanna ihm stolz. „Er wird ein Krieger werden. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.“

Lyanna war seltsamerweise glücklich in ihrer Position. Sie ließ sich, wie er es von ihr kannte, nicht unterdrücken. Aber irgendwie hatte sie auch das Wohlwollen ihres Mannes gewonnen – wofür er Ashara verantwortlich machte. 

Voller Wunder schaute er auf Jon und dachte wie sehr sein Wunsch… so viel und doch so wenig geändert hatte. 

Sein Vater lebte, aber Brandon war tot. Er würde irgendwann Winterfell bekommen. Zwar war Lyanna nicht weggelaufen, aber es gab immer noch Jon. Der Junge, der so aussah wie sie. Und obwohl Rhaegar Lyanna letztlich nicht nehmen konnte, hatte es dennoch einen Krieg gegeben. Einen ganzen Umsturz und wie beim letzten Mal begann jetzt eine neue Welt.

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich bin ich selbst traurig, dass die Geschichte an dieser Stelle endet. Es gibt eigentlich noch so viel Interessantes bei dieser Überlegung zu erzählen. Ich meine Königsmund ist futsch. Rhaegar muss neu anfangen und der Norden kann sich in der Zeit sehr gut unabhängig entwickeln, da sie im Süden kaum Kontrolle ausüben können. Und Rickard würde das voll ausnutzen. Der würde übrigens noch ein paar Jahre leben. 
> 
> Rhaella wäre übrigens in fast jeden Mann verliebt, den sie danach geheiratet hätte. Ich meine sie wurde von ihrem Ehemann/Bruder wie Dreck behandelt. Da wird selbst der strenge Rickard eine Verbesserung sein und wer weiß wie nett er hinter verschlossenen Türen sein kann.  
> Die drei wahren Drachen wären im übrigen Daenerys und zwei Halbgeschwister, die Rhaella von Rickard bekommen würde.  
> Lady Catelyn wurde nach Schnellwasser zurück gerufen und hat kurz darauf Elbert Arryn geheiratet, Jons Erben. Ihre Schwester Lysa hätte für die Treue zur Krone Jon Connington heiraten müssen. 
> 
> Cersei würde Rhaegar natürlich wahre Erben geben. Ihr Zwillingsbruder ist tot und sie „liebt“ Rhaegar. Aber sie würde dennoch eine furchtbare Königin sein, wobei Rhaegar nicht blind für ihre Person wäre, aber so viel besser ist er auch nicht. Obwohl er keinen grausamen Funken in sich hat, aber sehr versessen ist. Besonders im Bezug auf den Norden und seine drei Kinder.  
> Seine Königsgarde wäre: Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde  
> Ser Barristan Selmy  
> Ser Oswell Whent  
> Ser Layl Rallenhall  
> Ser Gregor Clegane  
> Ser Myl Muton  
> Ser Richard Lonmund
> 
> Dorne würde brodeln und mit Ashara im Norden, würden sie dort nach Verbündeten suchen, um gegen die Targaryens stark zu sein. Es würde immer noch eine Graufreud-Rebellion geben, allein weil Balon verrückt ist und dann noch weil sie erhebliche Verluste bei Rhaegar-Rebellion erlitten. 
> 
> Wie gesagt, ich finde es selbst schade aufzuhören. Aber ich hätte die Frage von Ned nicht weiter ausplündern können. Daher ist dies das bestmögliche Ende. Zumindest falls man es so mag.


End file.
